A Whole New World
by Briar Elwood
Summary: One late night in the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor settle down and watch Disney's Aladdin. Pointless fluff. Songfic. Can be read as either 9Rose or 10Rose, written as 9Rose.


"You really should go to bed," the Doctor prodded. Rose glared at him.

"I'm. Not. Tired!" she exclaimed. "I wanna stay up with you. Watch a movie or somethin'. You got movies in here?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, defeated. "Fine, I give up. And yes I do. Follow me." The Doctor led Rose down the hall to a door she had never seen before. He opened it, allowing her in first. The room had an _enormous_ flat-screen TV at one end of it and loads of beanbags, sofas, plush chairs, love seats, anything of the sort, arranged artistically on the other end. Along the three walls not taken up by the TV were rows and rows…and rows of thousands of DVDs.

"Is there a single movie you _don't_ have in here?" Rose asked, awed. The Doctor closed the door behind him and looked around.

"Yeah. Those are either in storage or the library," he answered. He then plopped down on a black leather love seat, giving Rose his face-splitting grin. "So Rose Tyler. What movie do you fancy?"

"Disney," she answered promptly. "One of the classics."

The Doctor frowned, thinking. "All right…there's _Lion King_, love that one, _Cinderella_, I shall _kill_ you if you choose that, _Snow White_, your life is in danger there too, _Lady & the Tramp,_ all right, that one's cute, _Beauty & the Beast_, only Disney princess who had a _brain_, _Pocahontas_, in which the story is _completely_ messed up, I tell you, John Smith was a pervert, _Aladdin_…"

"That one!" Rose exclaimed. "Aladdin. I _like_ that one. I used to envy Jasmine—she gets a full-grown _tiger_ for a pet."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly and stood, walking to one of the walls of movies. He scrounged around for a moment and then triumphantly pulled a DVD out.

"Here it is. Disney's _Aladdin_," he told Rose. "Find a seat and get comfortable. I'll put it in."

Rose settled down in the love seat the Doctor had been sitting on, making sure there was plenty of room for him, as the Doctor got the movie ready. As soon as it started, he ran back to Rose, remote in hand, and jumped into the spot next to her. He skipped through the trailers and entered play, settling down in the coushins.

The two companions had fun with the movie, making comments here and there, singing along, or just watching silently. But in the corner of both of their minds, they noticed their bodies were pressed up against opposite armrests. Rose had her legs curled up beside her, leaning against her arm rest, trying to pay attention to the movie, not the Doctor, while the Doctor had his arms behind his head and his legs spread out in front of him, trying hard to keep his mind on the movie. Soon Rose's favorite song in the movie started and it didn't help her dilemma.

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide**_

Beside him, Rose was humming along. The Doctor's muscles tensed. Love songs. There was a reason he didn't like them. But this one… Stars, it fit so perfectly. Only it wasn't just the world, it was the entire universe. And instead of a magic carpet, it was the TARDIS. The Doctor bit his lower lip, subtly scotching closer to his armrest.

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

"On a magic TARDIS ride," Rose sang over the character. The Doctor shot an almost panicked look at her. She was thinking the same thing! Oh no…. Rose caught his gaze and grinned at him. He smiled back weakly.

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed suddenly. "Fantastic! Sounds like you!"

The Doctor groaned inwardly, sinking down in his seat. A _love_ seat. How stupid could he get?

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

Rose could tell the Doctor wasn't enjoying this part of the movie. And she decided it was because he was too scared. He was too much of a prat to relax and enjoy it. Maybe admit something too, but since Rose was sure he didn't, there was nothing to admit. Still. It was fun to dream.

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

Rose's mind started to drift. All the places she had gone with the Doctor…none of them had been safe, of course, but it was still amazing. Unbelievable, almost. The end of the world, the nineteenth century, so many wild planets. And the ride in the TARDIS itself. The odd, indescribable sensation Rose always got whenever the TARDIS started to take off or land. It was all so…unearthly.

_**Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

The Doctor had started to relax. Rose _was_ really one of a kind. He didn't know what it was about her that drew his late-night ruminations to her. Maybe it was the excitement she showed where ever they went, maybe it was the smile in her eyes, the something he saw of himself inside her. He smiled privately to himself. There were so many incredible places he could take her—she had loved every moment, yet hadn't seen a fraction of it.

_**A whole new world**_

_**(Don't you dare close your eyes)**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**(Hold your breath—it gets better)**_

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

She _couldn't_ go back. Rose had known that from the moment she had set foot on Platform One. After seeing everything she had seen, knowing everything she knew, there was no going back to her old life. It wasn't possible. Every place the Doctor took her was new and surprising, another reason to put to her list of why she couldn't leave. The Doctor had taught her to love and respect life and its experiences. How could she not after all she'd seen?

_**A whole new world**_

_**(Every turn a surprise)**_

_**With new horizons to pursue**_

_**(Every moment, red-letter)**_

Rose would go with the Doctor anywhere. No matter how dangerous, no matter how life-threatening. As long as he was there, so was she. After all, in a time machine, there was plenty of time to spare.

The Doctor, who had been thinking along the same lines, silently reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, a non-verbal invitation: let me show you _everything_. At the touch, both friends relaxed completely and found themselves moving closer.

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Both of their eyes were fixed on the TV, yet both of their minds were on each other. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**A thrilling chase**_

_**A wondrous place**_

Rose snuggled deep into the Doctor's old leather jacket, savoring the moment. The Doctor's mouth twitched into a brief smile as he nuzzled her hair. _This_ is what life meant. _This_ is what mattered. Rose. As long as it was them, just them, whatever else happened could be taken care of. That's the power of love.

_**For you and me…**_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
